Vehicle collisions often occur at intersections. Collision mitigation between a host vehicle and a target may be difficult and expensive to implement. For example, determining a threat assessment for the target may require data from a plurality of sensors. Each of the plurality of sensors may require additional computation from a vehicle computer, increasing the difficulty of performing collision mitigation for multiple targets. Furthermore, performing the threat assessment for several targets can be computationally costly for the vehicle computer, especially when certain targets may have a lower risk of a collision.